1. Technical Field
This disclosure relates generally to processors, and, more specifically, to data transmissions and data security.
2. Description of the Related Art
Computing system, whether they be desktop computers, laptop computers, personal digital assistants, smart phones, tablet computers, television set top boxes, gaming consoles, or otherwise, often use or convey data which is intended to remain confidential. Such data may represent sensitive financial information, copyright protected data such as music or movies, personal customer data such as names, addresses, social security numbers, passwords, and so on. In order to prevent unauthorized access to particular data, such systems often use techniques such as encryption to protect the data. Encryption generally entails encoding the data according to a particular algorithm such that should the data be captured or discovered it cannot be decoded without the proper keys.
In order to encrypt data, systems often include encryption mechanisms built into the system and may also have the keys necessary to encrypt and decrypt data stored in the system. For example, such keys may be stored in memory/storage device such as an electronic fuse (variously referred to as an efuse, eFUSE, eFuse, etc.) array. When the system is reset, rebooted, or otherwise prepared for operation, these keys may be read out of the storage device and conveyed to the various components and/or units which use them. As the transmission of these keys may generally occur when system operation is just being started (or restarted), it may be the case that there is little other activity occurring within the system when these keys are being read out and conveyed to the appropriate units. Because of this, there is a risk of the keys being identified by those seeking to gain unauthorized access to the keys and the data which they secure.
One approach such hackers may use to identify encryption keys is differential power analysis. Generally speaking, differential power analysis involves analyzing the power consumption characteristics of a computing device during data transfers. Based on such analysis, the nature of the data being transferred may be discerned. In a system in which secure data (such as encryption keys) is transmitted while there is little other system activity, it may be easier to isolate and determine the characteristics of the secure data. This in turn may make it easier for hackers, and other unauthorized persons, to gain access to the secure data.
In view of the above, methods and mechanisms for protecting data are described herein.